Mirror Images-Chapter 13
Chapter 13 ''' '''Theresa P.O.V I was was already so used to these dreams that I wasn't surprised when the same nightmare appeared again. The black figure was there again. The slimy black figure with a spear in it's hands. Willow ran, trying to get away from the figure, and heading towards the man in the distance. The man had his back turned, he didn't know that Willow was running towards him. And like the previous dream, Willow tripped and feel. The black figure raised his spear, just as he had always did in my previous dreams, and brought it down. That's when the man from earlier came and slammed himself into the black figure. The black figure staggered back and the man dropped and placed himself between it and Willow. With a jolt, I realised that I knew who the man was, Christopher. He looked like he did before in one of previous dreams. Wearing black pants and barefoot. His chest was naked, and from his back, huge black wings spread out. The left side of his chest, face and his left arm were covered with black chain-link designs. His gaze was hard and cold, like an avenging angel ready to strike. The black figure stood up and stared at Christopher, mad that it's hunt had been stopped. It's form began to shift, it shrank, it's form turning more humanoid. It turned until finally I could see it's form clearly. I gasped. It looked almost exactly like Christopher. The same black hair, his chest was bare and wearing black pants. But this thing had the black chain-link marks on the right side on his body unlike Christopher. And his eyes were scarlet-red and the smile on his face was sadistic and manical. His wings also bled, tears of blood dripped from the feathers. His black spear was now blood-stained and dripping with blood. I knew was looking at the true form of "the Other". Christopher's gaze didn't falther, instead he looked at the shadow-him in the eyes. His dark brown eyes meeting the scarlet eyes of his mirror image. The Other charged, Christopher side-stepped and connected a punch with the Other's face. It jerked back and swung the spear in an arc. Christopher ducked but the Other was faster. His spear was poised and ready, like batter in baseball, he swung the spear and it connected with Christopher's face and sent him flying back. Over Willow and landing in the grass behind her. Willow reached out for Christopher but the Other was already standing over her. He raised his spear and brought it down hard on his neck, then ripped it out, leaving Willow to drown in her own blood. Christopher stood up but it was too late, Willow was already dead. He sank to his knees, broken. He didn't move or retaliate when the Other raised his spear. However, he didn't get a chance to strike out with it as a light materialized beside him. He covered his eyes with his forearm and backed away. I turned to see the source of the light, I turned to see.....me. I was wearing a white dress, that looked it was made of the same material Apollo's teeth were made of, it was enough to blind someone. I kneeled down beside Christopher and embraced him, when the Other charged again. She...I mean me sent a wall of light at him, it slammed into him and knocked him down again. I embrace Christopher again, light surrounded us and everything turned to white. When colour was restored to the world I looked at where dream-me and Christopher were. My dress wasn't blinding anymore, and I was still kneeling, looking up at Christopher. He was now standing, no longer broken. He was different than he was earlier. Now, on the right side of his body, similar silver marks covered the right of his chest, face and right arm. His hair was streaked with silver and his eyes were no longer dark brown, they were amber-coloured, but they still had the cold but focused glare in them. His majestic black wings spread out, beautiful like the night sky. The Other spread his own wings, bloody and dirty, the exact opposite of Christopher's. Christopher raised his hand to the sky and a blinding flash of light came down from it. Where the light landed, a silver claymore, it's blade sunk halfway into the ground, laid. Filargyria. I recognised it immediately, it's silver blade, the black crossguard and grip. And it's pommel, silver with a blue gem in the middle of it. On the blade, the name ''Fauns ''was engraved into it, as well as all the names of the people who had wielded the sword before Chris. Christopher close his fingers around the sword and pulled it out of the ground. He ran towards the Other, sword raised. The Other charged as well, their weapons collided in mid-air and the force of their attacks sent shockwaves throughout the area. When the dust cleared, Christopher had been stabbed in the shoulder by the Other, but the Other had been stabbed in the chest by Chris. Both of them backed away from each other, Christopher stumbled to his knees while the Other collapsed and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The dream-me rushed forward and embraced Christopher, as he pulled the spear out of his shoulder. Christopher smiled and returned the embrace and the dream shifted. The grass field was empty now, and I, the real me, stood in the middle of it. "Do you see my daughter? Do you see what must be done?" A new voice said. I turned to see my mother Hemera standing a few inches away from me. Her bright eyes and hair were the same as the last time I saw her, and her white dress was the same on I wore earlier in the previous dream. "Wait. You sent me these dreams? These nightmares?" I asked. "They were never meant to be nightmares. However, up until now, you were not ready to see the vision I was supposed to show you, that's why you only saw parts of the entire vision. Mainly the part where Willow dies." Hemera paused for a moment. "I am truly sorry for your loss." "She..was just too young." "I know child. But she's in Elysium now so you need not worry. You need to worry about Christopher however. You need to touch Christopher's being and give him the strength to fight the Other and reclaim his body. Do that, and he will live." Hemera explained. "But how do I do that? I'm just a girl!" "You are more than just a girl. You are bound to Christopher by something more than love, honor and loyalty. Both of you would sacrifice anything to save the other. You are bound by spirit, only you can touch his spirit that the Other has imprisoned." Hemera said. "I love Christopher." Was all I managed to say. "Yes. I know. And he loves you as well. You could say your soulmates. That's why only you can save him." Hemera said emphasising every sentence. "Not Allison, not Mike or Silena. Not even his blood sister. You. Do you understand daughter?" "Yes. I do." I said, hugging my elbows. The realisation that only I could save Chris made me shiver. How could I? "Good. Then my job is done, and the message sent. I wish you good luck my daughter." Hemera stepped closer to me and kissed my cheek. Something Christopher had associated with blessing the person with your love. And I woke up. "Hey Theresa. Bad dream again?" Allison asked. Mirror Images Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Mirror Images-Chapter 14|Next Chapter--->]] Light? Or Darkness? A bit of both perhaps? 15:44, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page